Amor Despiadado
by MiekoSakuraChan
Summary: Impresionante continuación de: ALBERGANDO AL PASADO. Damien Echizen & Nadeshiko Fuji
1. Reseña

"Amor despiadado"

Nadeshiko Fuji había sido plantada en su fiesta de graduación por el hombre que decía se convertiría en su esposo. Ahora, ocho años después, ella regresaba a su ciudad natal creyendo haber dejado en el pasado todos sus fantasmas, lo que no sabía era Damien Echizen seguía ahí.

Durante toda su vida Damien se había comportado con despreocupación, hasta que una noche tuvo que salvar a su hermana pequeña de un accidente, gracias a eso había dejado plantada a su novia. Y ahora que la volvía a ver, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Ella lo utilizaría para su beneficio, él solo por placer.

**Esta historia pertenece a Mieko_Sakura_Chan (ACGT) y es la continuación de Albergando al pasado.**

**Los nombres y empresas aquí mencionados son propiedad de la autora a excepción de aquellos que pertenezcan a otros autores.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Confianza

Capítulo 1: "Confianza"

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Se reclino sobre el asiento de piel del _jet privado_ de su padre, y meditó en silencio. En el pasado ser hija de una adinerada familia le había causado muchos problemas, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que tenía sus ventajas, como viajar sola en un vuelo o acceso a los lugares más exclusivos.

Bostezó y enseguida la azafata le tendió una sábana. Esa era otra de las ventajas: el servicio de primera clase.

Ser la hija mayor del magnate Syusuke Fuji, traía muchas responsabilidades, y ni que hablar de la carga sobre sus hombros. Ahora con casi veintiséis años, tenía que cumplir el papel de heredera principal.

Sacó de su bolso una fotografía y sonrío con amargura. Aquellas vacaciones habían sido las mejores de su vida, si tan solo todo fuera como cuando eran niños.

Aún recordaba a sus tíos, Sakuno y Ryoma Echizen, correr tras ellos por las llaves del auto, todos esos momentos habían sido invadidos por las risas y las cosquillas. Guardó la fotografía y le pidió a la azafata línea para comunicarse con sus padres.

De hecho, solo con su padre, no creía que a su madre le hiciera mucha gracia su regreso, al final ella nunca había estado de acuerdo con su partida.

_-¿Seguirás ahí, Damien?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Damien, ¿entonces pasas por mí a las ocho?

El ronroneo sexi llegó hasta sus oídos y sintió la sangre arderle por las venas. Suspiró resignado y tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos. Si se quedaba a hacerle el amor de nuevo llegaría tarde y su padre lo mataría, literalmente, porque no soportaba los retrasos.

-Lo siento, Crystal, pero debo irme.- depositó un beso en sus labios y la dejo sobre la cama.- pasaré por ti como hemos quedado, por favor cuando llegue quiero verte lista para salir, no soporto esperar.

-¡Así será!- sonrió la mujer.

Salió del edificio de su nueva conquista y se montó en su descapotable. Era una suerte que Walter, su mayordomo, siempre le preparara una muda de ropa limpia en el auto, de lo contrario sí hubiera llegado tarde.

Se estacionó frente a las oficinas del Grupo Echizen y bajó del auto con arrogancia. Entregó las llaves al portero y entró al edificio, diez pasos después su asistente personal lo seguía con un maletín en la mano.

-Buenos días, Damien.- dijo la asistente de nombre Rachel.- Hoy has llegado temprano, ¿deberé mandarle otro mp3 a Walter?- preguntó con burla.

-Desde luego. – sonrió Damien con diversión. Rachel y Walter formaban un buen equipo a la hora de sacarlo de apuros. Ambos eran parte de su equipo de profesionales desde que podía recordar.- Envíale algo de música japonesa y unas entradas para la exhibición de música de corea.

-Capturando…- Rachel comenzó a teclear algo en una tableta electrónica mientras le recitaba las citas del día.- en diez minutos tienes que memorizar la propuesta para los chinos, lo he preparado todo, en tu escritorio esta la carpeta.

-Si todo sale bien, te llevare a cenar.- sonrió.

-No cantes victoria, tu madre ha llamado.

-¡Lo había olvidado!

Le había prometido a su madre cenar con ella la noche anterior, pero un evento un tanto fogoso no se lo había permitido.

-Dice que no quiere nada y que si le envías algo ella triplicará el regalo con tu padre.- siguió Rachel con diversión.- estás en serios problemas, así que abrí un espacio en tu agenda para que almuerces con ella al medio día en el restaurante de tu tío.

-Ni que hablar…

Entraron al elevador recitando los numerosos pendientes y cuando las puertas se cerraban le parecía ver a su tío Syusuke entrando al edificio. Miró a Rachel interrogativo y ella sonrío.

-¿Hay algo más, cierto?- le dijo resignado.- ¿Qué más ha pasado?

-Hay rumores de que el señor Fuji abandonará el proyecto y pondrá a otra persona a cargo. Probablemente tu primo Ryoma, pero con la edad que tiene no creemos que será muy bien visto por el consejo.

-Entonces no hay más postulantes ¿cierto?

-Eso no es todo.- intervino Rachel con seriedad.- He escuchado que ofrecerá una cena en su casa hoy en la noche con el motivo de anunciar a su sucesor, por lo que se sabe, planea retirarse dejando todo en manos de sus hijos.

-¿Pero?

-Pero es muy pronto para eso, tu tío Kevin ha estado manejando algunas acciones en la bolsa, al parecer de pronto todos los tenistas están obsesionados con convertirse en millonarios.

-¡Eso suena interesante!

El elevador se detuvo y caminaron enérgicos a la oficina de Damien, una vez a solas con las puertas cerradas Damien comenzó a hacer un berrinche.

-¿Por qué mi papi no me ha dicho nada? Mi madre me dijo que hoy tenía que estar en casa a tiempo, pero no sabía nada de la cena con el tío Fuji.- torció la boca con capricho y se cruzó de brazos.- Le he prometido a una chica salir con ella en la noche, pero si no voy a lo del tío…

-Él va a ser muy cruel, ¿cierto?- completó la asistente mientras sacaba unos lentes del portafolio. Se los colocó y sonrió.- Por eso Walter se ha tomado el atrevimiento de enviar tu traje inglés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- -¿Por qué no ha venido mi padre?

Tenía menos de diez minutos en Seattle y su padre ya estaba posponiendo sus reuniones. Les señaló a los empleados que acompañaban al chofer su equipaje y camino al auto.

-¿Y mi madre?

-En estos momentos está en el club, señorita.- informó el chofer.

Subió al auto intentando no rechinar los dientes. Al parecer su madre no iba a perdonarla después de todo. Encendió su móvil y busco el número de la única amiga que había dejado en la ciudad. Supuso que Tessa estaría en su casa tomando el desayuno, aún recordaba todas las veces que la había encontrado dormida.

La última vez que habían hablado, su amiga sin querer había mencionado lo apuesto que Damien se había vuelto. Al parecer hizo carrera conjunta en Harvard. De no ser porque él había sido aceptado, ella también se hubiera graduado ahí. En su lugar había hecho lo mismo pero en Londres, en la Universidad de Cambridge.

-Vamos a la casa de mi tío Kevin.

Le daría una sorpresa a Tessa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Con la expansión de la cadena de hoteles llegaremos al mercado Chino más rápido de lo esperado. La inversión total esperada es de…

Damien recito las cifras como si se tratara de algo normal para él. Miró de reojo a Rachel, era una suerte que estuviera ahí, por poco olvidaba un dato importante.

-…ofreciendo así los servicios de Spa de la cadena Benning, y la promoción se hará de la misma manera.

Cuando era niño, había pensado que los negocios eran algo que nada tenían que ver con la amistad. Pero con el tiempo había entendido que si esas relaciones podían ser útiles entonces que mejor.

-Excelente.

La voz de su tío Syusuke hizo que se paralizara. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y los inversionistas sonreían como lo habían hecho en sus sueños.

-Ryoma, haz hecho un buen trabajo con Damien.

Miró a su padre, quién estaba un poco molesto y ruborizado por el comentario de Syusuke.

-Me gustaría invitarlos personalmente a mi casa esta noche, daré una fiesta.- Syusuke sonreía de oreja a oreja dando a entender que un desaire no estaba permitido.- Pueden traer a sus esposas.

Ahora no podría escaparse. Una cosa era llegar tarde con su madre y otra muy distinta llegar tarde a una reunión con su tío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así que su padre ofrecería una fiesta en la noche, y al parecer ella no había formado parte de los planes centrales. Sonrío a su amiga y acepto encantada su propuesta.

-Tessa, creo que después de todo voy a necesitar algo que ponerme para esta noche.

Tessa sonrió.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es con que motivo realiza tu padre esta fiesta. Hasta donde tengo entendido no es ninguna fecha especial. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Ryoma? Tiene mucho que nadie lo ha visto.

-Debe estar en algún lugar del mundo buscando mujeres. La última vez recibí una llamada desde México.

Su hermano había sido mimado por su madre, muy contrario a su situación. Ryoma había crecido rodeado de regalo y atenciones por parte de sus abuelos maternos, ya que al ser el primer nieto heredaría algún día la petrolera Yamamoto. No negaba su intelecto, pero tampoco aceptaría su estilo de vida.

-Así que sigue en busca de la eterna juventud- se burló Tessa.- ¿Sabes que tampoco se ha sabido mucho de Charlotte? La vi hace un par de años en Milán, es extraño porque Brian estaba ahí. Nunca imagine que alguien como él asistiría a pasarelas.

-¿Sabe tu abuelo que vas a ese tipo de eventos?- preguntó Nadeshiko sorprendida. Arthur Benning no toleraba los eventos superficiales en donde la belleza marcaba el éxito.- Creo que no, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no, mi madre me ayudo con todo así que es difícil que él se entere. Pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Tienes alguien que cuide tu brazo esta noche?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía nada de James. Le había dicho que tenía que viajar antes que ella para arreglar unos asuntos con su familia. Tenían tres años como novios y lo más lógico fuera que se comprometieran, pero no se sentía segura.

-Supongo que sí tengo a alguien.- suspiró- James y yo tenemos tres años saliendo.

-Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, con un hombre a tu lado todo saldrá bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hay algo por lo que deba preocuparme?

-No creo que tengas muchos problemas si traes a tu apuesto novio a la fiesta, toda tu familia estará encantada de conocerlo.

-Mis padres saben que tengo una relación pero aún no lo conocen, siempre que he concertado una reunión algo se atraviesa.- sonrió despreocupada- Y en los últimos meses hemos estado un tanto distanciados por nuestros trabajos, al hacerme de prestigio en Alemania he tenido un poco desatendido a James.

-¿Y el que hizo durante tu ausencia?-inquirió Tessa.

-Parece que estuvo ayudando a sus padres en el negocio familiar, aun no sé muy bien de se van pero supongo debe ser algo que les de buen estilo de vida.

-Estos temas me ponen de mal humor- refunfuñó Tessa frunciendo el entrecejo.- Aún no he logrado pescarme un buen novio, mi padre es un celoso empedernido.

-No quiero ni imaginarme como se lo debe estar pasando Charlotte.

-¡No tienes ni idea! Tiene siglos que no la veo, lo último que supe fue que abrió una micro empresa al lado de Damien.

Tessa se llevó una mano a la boca como si hubiera pronunciado un tema tabú. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ha sido de Damien?- preguntó Nadeshiko mirando al cielo.- Hace mucho que se nada de él. He de decirte que lo he evitado.

-Si lo de verdad deseas que te cuente, promete no deprimirte.

-¡Para nada!- se defendió.- hace mucho que dejé de pensar en él con amor, ahora lo veo como un primo.

-Si tú lo dices.

Tessa soltó un suspiro y le pidió a los del servicio dejarlas a solas.

-Damien ahora trabaja con su padre, se encarga de las construcciones y ayuda a tu padre en algunas inversiones. En el lado sentimental se la pasa de cama en cama, no tiene una novia fija, la tía Sakuno intenta hacer que siente cabeza pero él parece no hacerle caso.

-¿Tan mala ha sido su vida?

-¡Para nada! Se ha hecho un prestigio a nivel internacional, no todos los días un arquitecto logra hacerlo ¿sabes?, se ha comprado su propio departamento en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad y últimamente se le ve mucho con tu padre. Hay rumores un poco… inciertos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dicen que tu padre está muy involucrado en la empresa de turismo que Damien recién inauguró. Por otro lado se habla de una alianza.

-Entonces la vida de Damien ha girado en torno a los negocios.

-Ni tanto, se ha dedicado a vivir romance con mujeres de mucho prestigio, hace unos meses se creó el falso rumor de su compromiso, y bueno él no fue muy sutil que díganos.

-Supongo que nadie lo sería.

Cambio de tema y cuando llego el momento de salir suspiró con resignación. Era muy probable que se encontraran esa noche, y con el tiempo que había pasado estaba _casi_ segura que ya no le afectaría. Para el final del día ya estaba llena de las mejores piezas de ropa que una chica pudiera tener en su armario. Si el valor lo hubiera podido comprar en una de esas tiendas lo hubiera hecho sin chistar. Se alisó le blusa con las manos y sintió miedo al ver que con cada segundo estaba cerca de entrar en casa de sus padres. En cuanto el coche se detuvo frente a la enorme fuente de mármol que daba a la puerta de madera tragó una bocanada de aire. Después de muchos años vería a su madre, y la sola idea de enfrentarse a ella le aterraba. No la iba a recibir con un abrazo y mucho menos con un beso, pero por lo menos esperaba que no tuvieran ningún tipo de discusión.

Había decidido ir con Tessa para evitar la enorme soledad que se alzaba en la mansión a horas tempranas, pero lo hubiera preferido para poder familiarizarse con el entorno. Bajó del auto con pies de plomo y enseguida le enorme puerta de abrió, de ella emergió el que supuso sería el mayordomo.

-Bienvenida, señorita.

El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y con las manos la guió puertas adentro. Lo siguió en silencio y el eco de sus pasos estaba trastornándola. Subió las escaleras esperando toparse con sus padres o algún otro sirviente pero solo obtuvo el silencio. Entro a su antigua habitación y al ver que todo estaba remodelado le cayó un balde de agua fría.

-Durante los últimos años hemos tenido varias remodelaciones en la residencia, cada rincón ha sido redecorado.- explicó el mayordomo.

-Ya veo- musitó en un hilo de voz- ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó en un impulso.

-En el jardín de fiestas de la residencia, en breves momentos comenzaran a llegar los invitados.- hizo una pausa.- su madre le ha dejado ropa- dijo señalando unas piezas que yacían sobre la cama- para esta noche.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.- le ordenó.

-Con su permiso señorita.

En cuando el mayordomo se fue Nadeshiko se tumbó a un lado del sedoso vestido de gala que su madre había dispuesto para ella. Se dio una ducha y comenzó a vestirse con lo que le habían dispuesto. No le importaba haber pasado toda la mañana de compras con tal de complacer a su madre, después de todo si la _señora Fuji_ disponía significa que eso era lo que se tenía que hacer.

Terminó de vestirse y eligió las joyas adecuadas para el vestido. Estaba segura que esa noche se encontraría con Damien, y quería demostrarle que no era la misma niña ingenua que había creído en sus palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Damien bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a su hermana menor, Charlotte. En un mundo poco convencional sus padres habían decidido dejarles nombres orientales para que según ellos nunca olvidaran sus raíces. Tomó el brazo de su despampanante hermana y un camino de luces los guió al interior de la que sería una de las mejores fiestas del año.

-Espero no hayan reporteros como ha asegurado la tía Keiko.- comentó Charlotte con preocupación.- No quisiera tener que dar más explicaciones de las que debería.

-¿Tanto te preocupa que descubran tu identidad como Super modelo europea?- se burló Damien conteniendo una risita.- Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte a casa y excusarte con un terrible dolor de cabeza y náuseas.

-¡Ni loca! Sí dices eso tendré a nuestro padre encima de mí por años hasta tener que reconocer que mentí.

Damien sonrió al imaginarse a su padre literalmente acosando a su única hija hasta que ella reconociera que había mentido. Era lógico que Charlotte fuera la pequeña consentida de la casa, al ser la única hija del matrimonio Echizen Ryuzaki lo evidente era que ella fuera el centro de atención. Ahora que pensaba en su familia tenía tiempo que no veía a su hermano menor, ¿Dónde estaría metido Itsuki Dylan? Lo más probable era que siguiera visitando el insípido mundo de los deportes. Lanzó un suspiro para frenar los pensamientos de su familia.

-¡Tía Keiko!

-¡Damien, Charlotte! Tenía mucho tiempo que no los veías, es maravilloso que estén aquí, bienvenidos.

Saludaron a la esposa de tu tío como si no se vieran hace años y tras cruzar un par de palabras comenzaron a mezclarse con los invitados.

¡Pero si es mi arquitecto favorito!- lo saludó un senador.

Damien giró sobre sus talones aún sosteniendo a su hermana con el brazo y sonrío con profesionalismo.

-¡Senador Milton!- lo saludó Damien.- Un gusto volver a verlo.- le estrechó la mano y enseguida presentó a su hermana.- Mi hermana menor, Charlotte.

-¡Todo un gusto!- el hombro tomó la mano de Charlotte y deposito un beso en ella.- Me atreveré a decir que heredaste toda la belleza de su madre.

-Gracias.- sonrió ella cortés.

-Y por otra parte tu hermano tiene todo el talento digno de tu familia.

Hablaron un rato más con el senador y siguieron conviviendo con los invitados. Era raro no ver a sus padres por ningún lado.

-Creo que no vendrán y por eso nos han enviado a nosotros.- el tono de resignación de Charlotte daba a entender que desearía estar en cualquier otro lado menos en esa fiesta.- Supongo que por la cercanía que tienes con el tío Shyu deberemos quedarnos hasta el final.

-Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.- aceptó él.- Últimamente todos han estado actuado un poco raro, y el tío Fuji me invitó justamente hoy en la tarde a esta reunión.

-Supe que comiste con mamá hoy ¿cierto? – preguntó Aoi de repente.

-Así es, ¿tiene algo de malo comer con mi madre?

-Mamá estaba muy preocupada por esta fiesta, eso sin mencionar que hace mucho que Dylan no se comunica con ella.

-¿Hace mucho? Pero si nuestro querido hermano habló hace dos semanas para decir que todo estaba bien.

Estuvo a punto de agregar algo cuando un leve murmullo casi imperceptible se apodero del jardín. Escuchó a uno de los invitados decir _que ella había estado mucho tiempo en el extranjero_, mientras otro agregaba que _su belleza era exquisita_. Damien sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, sin saber porque luchó contra una remolino de sensaciones que atenazaban su estomago; aquello era ridículo porque no sabía de quién estaban hablando, pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía razones de sobra para sentirse así.

Giró la cabeza como si se tratara de una cámara phantom y entonces vio aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como el océano que cubría el mundo, los cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol que parecían volar a su alrededor crean la mejor de las melodías.

Su corazón comenzó a latir profundamente y cuando dio un paso adelante sintió que alguien le jalaba el brazo. Había sido Charlotte.

-No te apresures- le dijo su hermana con la mirada gacha.- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquél problema y debes tener la mente en blanco para poder hablar con ella. Si lo deseas un día de estos la invito a tomar un té y le platicaré todo lo ocurrido. Pero ahora estas demasiado tenso como para poder enfrentarte a ella.

Damien se cuadró de hombros y soltó una bocanada de aire. Ver a Nadeshiko le movía todo y quería estar tranquilo cuando llegara el momento de las presentaciones. A pesar de haber pasado ya ocho años podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar. En el momento en que ella había irrumpido en el jardín su cuerpo se había estremecido sin haber confirmado su presencia.

Como si los Dioses se pudieran de su lado sus padres aparecieron de la nada. Se saludaron con cariño y cruzaron unas palabras referente a los invitados que habían saludado.

-¿Has saludado ya a ti tío Syusuke?- le preguntó su madre.

-No lo he encontrado- mintió.- pero en cuanto tenga oportunidad lo haré.

-Charlotte,- llamó su padre a su hermana- tu tía Rebecca lleva buscándote un buen rato, le he dicho que la encontrarías cerca del espectáculo circense.

Su hermana siguió las indicaciones de su padre y enseguida desapareció entre los invitados.

-Syusuke está subiendo las escaleras.

A Damien le pareció que el tono de voz de su padre era un poco más sereno de lo normal, como si estuviera compadeciéndose del encuentro que sabía que se iba a dar.

-Los veo en un rato.

Besó a su madre en la mejilla y se despidió de su padre con una palmada en el hombro. Caminó hacía las dichosas escaleras que daban al cenador del jardín y con cada paso que daba el doloroso recuerdo de no ser perdonado era como una motivación para seguir adelante.

Saludó a unos cuantos invitados y entonces hizo parecer el encuentro con su tío como si fuera algo casual.

-¡Damien! – lo saludó Syusuke.

-¡Tío Syusuke!- le dio un fuerte abrazo y apretón de manos.- La fiesta es perfecta, como siempre.

-Ya sabes cómo es tu tía Keiko en ese aspecto.- sonrió su tío.- me alegro que hayas venido, después de todo esta fiesta es en tu honor.

Golpe bajo. Así es como lo sintió Damien. ¿Por qué haría su tío una fiesta en su honor? ¿Sería por el regreso de Nadeshiko? Mejor alejar todas esas preguntas y seguir disfrutando. Cuando estuvo a punto de responder al cumplido su tío lo interrumpió.

-Nadeshiko, hija, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, era el momento del reencuentro. La vio disculparse con unos invitados y girarse sobre sus talones. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron supo que lo ocurrido aún no estaba enterrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadeshiko se disculpó con los invitados y acudió al llamado de su padre. En cuanto alzó la mirada vio aquél par de ojos ámbar que había creído olvidar. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar negándose a tranquilizarse. Sentía los pies de plomo pero era mejor reencontrase esa noche con su padre a un lado, así se sentiría más segura.

-Dime padre.- respondió apenas un susurro mientras sonreía como si no conociera a la persona que tenía frente a él.

-¿No recuerdas a Damien?- le preguntó Syusuke.- Damien creo que no puedes haber olvidado a mi pequeña hija ¿cierto?

-¡Pero cuanto has cambiado, Nadeshiko! Casi no te reconozco.- respondió éste con una sonrisa bastante forzada.- Todo un gusto volver a verte.- tomó la mano de ella y deposito un falso beso en ella.- Has cambiado demasiado.

-Lo mismo opino, Damien.- fue lo único que pudo responder.

¡Ese maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que casi no la reconocía? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de ella? Tragó saliva para ganar tiempo y calmar sus emociones. No podía flaquear ahora que estaba a punto de casarse, o bueno al menos eso tenía planeado.

-Creo que ustedes tienen mucho tiempo sin verse.- aventuró Syusuke.- ¿cierto?- preguntó sin especificar quién debería responder.

-Así es, exactamente poco más de ocho años, tío.

Nadeshiko sintió que algo estaba congelándole las manos, hacía mucho tiempo que tenía aquella sensación de nerviosismo y miedo. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado. Estaba pensando en algo que responder a eso pero Damien volvió a hablar.

-La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando Nadeshiko se negó a dejarme explicarme y me tiró encima la cadena que le obsequié por su graduación.- dijo mirando a su tío, sonrió con falsa cordialidad y después la miró- Si mal no recuerdo eso fue un par de horas después de haber llamado a tu padre para que me ayudara a sacar a mi hermana de la cárcel por conducir a exceso de velocidad.

Nadeshiko puso los ojos en blanco y entonces supo que el miedo le había ganado. Sus manos estaban totalmente paralizadas por el frío. Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y sonrió con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban para aquella batalla verbal. Lo que Damien había dicho tenía que ser mentira, de ser así su padre se lo habría dicho y entonces ella no se hubiera marchado de Seattle.

-Eso no puede ser cierto.- Nadeshiko se percató que su tono de voz había sonado un poco infantil, pero los nervios la estaban traicionando.- ¿cierto, padre?

-Querida hija…- comenzó a decir Syusuke.- Damien y yo intentamos hablar contigo sobre la situación millones de veces y nunca quisiste escucharnos, supongo que esta será una lección para recordar toda la vida.- sonrió.- En cuanto a lo que dice Damien, puedes estar segura de que así fue.

-¡Los dos están mintiendo!- se aferró Nadeshiko.- eso no puede ser, porque él dijo que…

-Tío, mucho me temo que deberemos dejar este tema para otro día, esta conversación se está tornando un poco de parvulario. Por respeto y cariño a mi tía y a ti, no deseo de ninguna manera echarles a perder la fiesta.- se disculpó Damien.- Tengo que ir en busca de mi hermana, reitero mis respetos hacía la excelente organización.

Nadeshiko contempló horrorizada la cercanía que existía entre su padre y Damien. Lo que acababan de decirle era como una bofetada, no tenía ni veinticuatro horas en Seattle cuando los hombres que han marcado su vida parecen querer ponerse en su contra. Aún con las manos congeladas apretó los puños y siguió forzando a sonreír. Ella tampoco echaría a perder la fiesta de sus padres.

-Nadeshiko, esta fiesta es en honor a Damien y a su excelente trayectoria como arquitecto y agente bursátil, aclararemos este tema otro día.- le sonrió su padre. Pero ella conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa, no era cálida como parecía, le estaba dando una orden. Y su padre muy pocas veces las daba a su familia.- Ahí viene tu madre, este encuentro no tiene nada que ver con ella ¿te parece?

-Sí, padre.

Nadeshiko vio a su madre acercarse a ellos con su vaporoso vestido color hueso. Se saludaron como si entre ellas no existiera ningún problema mayor y fue entonces cuando su padre le dijo algo a su madre que la dejó helada.

-Pensé que Damien estaría aquí, después de todo esta fiesta es en su honor.- replicó Keiko.- ¿quieres que mande a buscarlo con uno de los empleados?- preguntó.

-No, ya daré el aviso y entonces tendrá que subir de nuevo.- sonrió Syusuke.

¿La fiesta era en honor a Damien? Se suponía que regresaba a su ciudad natal después de muchos años y sus padres festejaban al hombre que se suponía deberían de odiar como ella lo hacía.

-Su atención, por favor.- dijo su padre con voz sonora e imperturbable.

El jardín quedo en un profundo silencio.

-Esta noche han sido invitados para presentar al jefe de mi próximo proyecto…

¿Próximo proyecto? La última vez que había hablado con su padre se había mencionado una cadena de hoteles que cubriría todo oriente. Siguió sonriendo esperando lo que tanto temía.

-Más que un excelente arquitecto y financiero, Damien Echizen representa al hombre de negocios de la época moderna.- la voz de su padre sonaba demasiado amistosa, como si hacer aquello fuera lo que más deseaba en la vida.- Sé que el nuevo proyecto estará en buenas manos al dejar a cargo a alguien con ideas frescas e innovadoras para el futuro.

Del súbito silencio el jardín se lleno de aplausos y felicitaciones. Vio a Damien caminar hace ellos mientras saludaba a todas las personas con una sonrisa o inclinación de cabeza. Así que era el hombre moderno con ideas innovadoras, patrañas.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente de nuevo, Damien los saludo con extremado cariño, como si el encuentro anterior no se hubiera llevado a cabo.

-Es todo un honor para mí recibir el proyecto que mi tío lleva años planeando.- comenzó a decir él con voz firme.- Llevar a cabo tales cambios que son esperados por todos en la cadena de hoteles requiere mucho más que profesionalismo, es por eso que no fallaré la confianza que han depositado en mí.

_Confianza_ Hacía mucho tiempo que la había perdido. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a traicionar sus emociones. Tragó saliva por enésima vez esa noche y logró controlar el llanto que amenazaba con traicionarla.

-Felicidades, Damien.

Fue lo único que pudo musitar antes de abrazarlo como en los viejos tiempos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin Capitulo 1:**

**¡Chicos! Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero no tenía inspiración T_T**

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido a lo largo de estos 3 años. ¡Miren que ha sido bastante tiempo! Espero esta nueva historia les agrade porque de verdad estoy dejando mi vida en ello.**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews con tomatazos y todo eso que tanto les gusta decirme muajaja! Me despido con un abrazo y les aseguro que esta historia… les llegará al corazón.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

Capitulo 2: "Reencuentro"

_Felicidades, Damien_

¡Falsas! Así era como sonaron las palabras de Nadeshiko, felicitarlo por un proyecto que claramente ella deseaba encabezar. Que niña tan caprichosa y testaruda; aunque debía reconocer sus agallas para hacerle un berrinche a su tío Fuji.

Al parecer su madurez personal no tenía nada que ver son tu trabajo financiero. Por lo que había escuchado su trabajo en Alemania destacó muchísimo, muchas empresas que estaban a punto de quebrar fueron salvadas con un plan de negocios tan perfecto que el mismo Gobierno Alemán reconoció como "impecable".

Pero… en cuanto al desarrollo como mujer, sus expectativas no habían estado muy lejos. Aquella cabellera dorada seguía tan perfecta como antes, sus grandes ojos azules y la piel como el terciopelo… Pudo sentirla casi como un reloj que marca las horas lentamente. Se declaraba culpable de haber deseado besar aquellos labios que hace mucho lo abandonaron.

¡Maldita fuera!

Nunca había negado que era un romántico, por el contrario le encantaba el romanticismo, y si bien escuchaba géneros musicales como rock, metal y otros similares, tenía sus momentos para escuchar éxitos románticos del siglo pasado. Pero Nadeshiko le hacía sentir tantas cosas. Casi podía decir que la amaba. ¡NO! Eso no era cierto. Solo tenía un ego herido, un gran ego que la hija de papi había herido.

-¡Y claro, ahora vienes después de muchos años a querer exigir cosas que no te corresponden! Yo he trabajo muchos años en los…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Soltó una carcajada y visitó a su padre en el estudio. Después de la fiesta, su madre había insistido tanto en terminar la noche en su casa que no le había quedado de otra más que acceder. No había cosa que pudiera negarle a Sakuno Echizen.

Dio dos golpecillos a la elegante y conservadora puerta de cedro, y su padre le abrió de inmediato, vió unas revistas de tenis japonesas sobre el escritorio y supo que la nostalgia lo había invidido de nuevo.

-¿Extrañas el tenis, papá?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-No tanto como tú a Nadeshiko.

-Touché.

Comenzó a recorrer el lugar y admiró el enorme cuadro que se alzaba sobre una de las paredes. Una pintura de sus padres abrazados, rodeados de sus 3 hijos. Sonrió y posó los dedos sobre ella, como si con eso fuera a obtener lo que deseaba.

-¿Te gusta mucho la pintura?- preguntó su padre.

-Sabes que siempre he admirado la valentía de su matrimonio, no creo que exista en este mundo pareja tan enamorada como mi madre y tú.

-Es interesante que digas eso cuando siempre has preferido relaciones cortas, por no decir aventuras.

-De nuevo: Touché.- Se giró sobre sus talones y posó la miarada en cada una de las medallas y trofeos de tenis que se hallaban en otra de las paredes, perfectamente protegidos por cristales y un marco de madera.- ¿Te dolió dejar el tenis? Es decir, ¿tardaste en superarlo?

Su padre se puso de pie y al igual que él comenzó a caminar por el estudio.

-No tardé mucho, digamos que solo un par de años.- respondió Ryoma.- Me sorprende que justamente esta noche hagas esa clase de preguntas. – lo rodeó mientas lo examinaba con la mirada- Tienes toda la cara de un hombre confundido. Aunque los arquitectos siempre parecen estarlo.- soltó una carcajada burlona y sonrió- te decía, todas las mujeres ven a los arquitectos como presas perfectas, no sé porque semejante titulo lo hace tan deseables…

-Papá…- lo interrumpió Damien.- no estamos hablando de mis ligues y mucho menos de tu despotismo hacía mi profesión.

-Oh cierto, estamos hablando de cuanto te ha afectado ver a Nadeshiko hoy. Te comprendo perfectamente, Damien.

-Tampoco es eso, estamos hablando de cuánto tiempo tardaste en superar el tenis.

-Tardé lo suficiente para aceptar que esos tiempos de torneos no regresarían, tu madre es una mujer muy persuasiva, una vez me tuvo enamorado se apoderó de mi voluntad y… así es como ahora dirijo mi empresa de inversiones e inmuebles.

-Me pregunto si todos los Echizen terminaremos así, la historia de mi abuelo no es muy diferente…- murmuró entre dientes.

Hablar con su padre siempre lo ponía de muy buen humor, siempre sacando al tema chistes de arquitectos y haciéndose parecer un hombre dominado. Aunque en lo último estaba muy de acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste, padre?

Nadeshiko irrumpió en el estudio privado de su padre, y este ante tal impertinencia le mostró las más congelada de sus sonrisas.

-Pensé que tantos años en el extranjero habían refinado tus modales.- respondió el con frialdad.

-Lo-lo siento, padre.- murmuró.- Es solo que me gustaría que me explicaras lo sucedido hace tantos años. Aún no entiendo porque ninguno de los dos quiso darme explicaciones…

En ese momento la puerta del estudio volvió a abrirse y su madre irrumpió en él.

-No creo que aclarar lo sucedido hace ocho años merezca el tiempo de tu padre.- Keiko, una mujer tan amorosa como calculadora, deleitó cada una de sus palabras. Amaba a su hija más que a nada, pero ella debía aprender que los errores tenían consecuencias. Le partía el corazón hablarle así, pero era necesario para que ella entendiera que no siempre estaría su padre para arreglarle los problemas.- Ahora tú eres una prestigiosa financiera, y Damien un renombrado arquitecto, ¿qué importa lo que sucedió hace ocho, diez, veinte mil años?

-Tu madre tiene razón, lo sucedido no tiene mucha relevancia hoy día. Tal vez hace un par de años habría tenido algo que ver, pero ahora que tu novio quiere las cosas serias…

No terminó de escuchar lo que su padre decía, ¿su novio?, siempre había procurado tener cuidado con su vida sentimental, pero al parecer Syusuke Fuji no era tan sensible como parecía.

-…supongo que el tal Jaime estará esperando que le llames para decirle que estamos esperándolo a una grata y amistosa comida en una de nuestras villas, ¿cierto, hija?- concluyó su padre.

-Se llama James, y sí, él y yo estamos planteándonos una relación algo seria.- mintió.

-¡Fabuloso, hija!- se entusiasmo su madre.- ¿Qué te parece dentro de dos semanas? Me agradaría mucho conocer al chico que ha logrado enamorar a mi hija.

Ultimaron los detalles y finalmente decidieron irse a dormir. El día que venía a continuación sería más cansado de lo que había supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente se ducho y vistió adecuadamente, hablaría con James por teléfono y lo invitaría a comer con sus padres. Lo último que esperaba era que su madre cambiara de actitud tan fácilmente al saber que tenía un novio que estaba "tomando enserio".

Esperó dos tonos antes de que su novio le respondiera.

-¡Cariño, te he extrañado como un loco! ¿Todo bien en Seattle?

Cariño Detestaba esa palabra letra por letra, pero James insistía en llamarla así.

Todo bien, James; ¿sigues en casa de tus padres?- preguntó tratando de que la pregunta no sonará ofensiva.

Así es, hoy mi madre se ha puesto mal de la presión, lo mismo de siempre, pero mañana mismo estoy en Seattle sí así lo requiere mi amada.

De eso quería hablarte… mis padres quieren conocerte.

Nadeshiko no supo si el grito de James fue de terror o sorpresa; en muchas ocasiones su novio había mostrado mucho interés por conocer a su padre, siempre decía que "Syusuke Fuji era su ídolo más grande". Y justo ahora se preguntaba si eso era aliciente para que él la amara.

-¿Cuándo han puesto fecha tus padres, para conocerme, Nadi?

Nadi Otro de los diminutivos que odiaba.

-Dentro de exactamente dos semanas, mis padres han organizado una comida en una de sus villas y aprovecharan para presentarte a nuestras amistades.

-Excelente, pequeña. Prometo estar a la altura de tu familia.

-Te he repetido miles de veces que detesto ese complejo que tienes con mi familia.

Se disculparon con un te amo y terminaron la llamada. Ahora que lo pensaba olvidó advertirle que su descapotable rojo estaba pasado de moda hace mucho, y que con eso no lograría impresionar a los flamantes invitados de sus padres.

Bajó al comedor y encontró a sus padres desayunando tranquilamente.

-Hija, veo que ya estas lista para el día.- sonrió su madre.- ¿Has hablado ya con James?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, ha dicho que estará aquí puntual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lunes por la mañana. El peor de los sacrificios. Damien salió de su departamento apurado como de costumbre, mientras conducía ultimaba datos con su asistente personal.

Desde que su tío lo había nombrado jefe del proyecto, en tan solo 72 horas le habían llovido cientos de propuestas de construcción. Al parecer el nombre de Syusuke Fuji y Ryoma Echizen aún tenía presencia en el mundo.

Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del conglomerado Fuji ubicado en una de las zonas más caras y prestigiosas de la ciudad. Bajó de su flamante Aston Martin, un auto que adoraba casi igual que a sus planos.

El carísimo DBS Ultimate del año, hipnotizaba todas las miradas, hombres y mujeres por igual; unas con admiración otras con envidia. Pero no le interesaba, se había logrado comprar semejante auto edición limitada con el sudor de su trabajo.

-Le encargo a nocturno.- le dijo al vigilante del estacionamiento refiriéndose al auto, bautizado con ese nombre por el intenso color negro del mismo.

Se dirigió a los elevadores ejecutivos y presionó uno de los botones, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en el último piso del edificio. Se anunció con unas de las secretarias y esta lo guió al interior de la oficina.

-Damien, veo que has llegado.- lo recibió su tío.- He hablado con tu padre esta mañana y me ha dicho que han tenido un problema con la obra de Nevada.

-Buenos días, tío.- lo saludó antes de responder - Así es, pero ya ha quedado resuelto, esta misma mañana he enviado a unos de mis supervisores para controlar la situación y dialogar con los obreros.

Le contó los últimos detalles y finalmente preguntó el motivo de su llamado.

-Es para entregarte todo lo referente a la nueva construcción, quiero un fecha concreta de lanzamiento.

Su tío se puso de pie y supo que algo andaba mal, no lo había llamada meramente por asuntos de trabajo. Maldijo en silencio y esperó el favor que iba a pedirle.

-Me gustaría que trabajas directamente en este proyecto con mi pequeña Nadeshiko.- dijo Syusuke sin rodeos.- Ella se siente un poco aislada porque te puesto a cargo, algo así como celosa de tus méritos.

Damien sintió que el alma le caía a los pies. Si bien era cierto que necesitaba limar asperezas con Nadeshiko, meter a un proyecto tan importante a una chica caprichosa lo pondría en muchos apuros, siguió escuchando con atención las palabras de su tío y se pregunto y eso incluía hacerla de niñero.

-Sé que podrás manejar perfectamente su carácter… y más ahora que Nadeshiko traerá a casa a su novio…

_Traerá a casa a su novio. A su novio. Novio. _

Si pronunció aquellas palabras con el afán de ponerlo celoso, lo había logrado. Fingió no inmutarse y sonrió como de costumbre.

- Acepto el reto tío, trabajaremos de la mano… pero me pregunto si su conocimiento financiero podrá adaptarse a algo tan voluble como un proyecto hotelero.

El trabajo de Nadeshiko Fuji había sido altamente reconocido en Alemania, pero ser creativo era muy diferente a ser agente bursátil.

-Te ayudará en cálculos para expansiones y sus conocimientos en la materia servirán para minimizar costos - repuso Syusuke.- La necesito ocupada, así no podrá pensar en bodas.

-La pequeña se casa…- la voz de Damien se volvió un hilo grueso y poco divertido.

-Aún no es nada seguro, pero no quiero entregar a mi pequeña sin antes dar batalla a su… novio.

-No te agrada.- replicó Damien.- se nota.

-No tengo nada en su contra, pero hace algunos años le prometí la mano de mi hija a un chico.

Damien agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza recordando que había sido el quién había pedido la mano de Nadeshiko.

-Supongo que aún es pronto para preguntar directamente si tú, Damien, cumplirás tu promesa.

-Siempre será muy pronto, tío.

Agarró la carpeta de papeles y los dispositivos USB que le tendía su tío, y salió de la oficina, no sin antes despedirse cordialmente, como si aquella conversación no se hubiera dado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- -¡No lo haré, madre!

La réplica de Nadeshiko, fuera de sonar razonable se escuchaba infantil. Su madre, Keiko Fuji, no tuvo más remedio que conservar la calma. Sí el plan de su esposo funcionaba, entonces Nadeshiko maduraría rápidamente y todo el pasado quedaría en eso.

-Sí no quieres cooperar en los negocios de la familia, entonces no esperes tener mi aprobación y cariño, hija.- le dijo con dulzura.- Debes entender que todos estos años que estuviste fuera, tu padre ha manejado los negocios con ayuda de Damien, sería muy injusto que tú, quién recién regresas, tomarás las riendas.

-Pero no quiero cooperar con él, hay muchos proyectos en marcha, ¿Por qué precisamente ayudar con ese proyecto?- respondió Nadeshiko con seriedad.

-Porque justamente ese proyecto definirá nuestros ramos empresariales durante los próximos 50 años, todo lo que tu padre y yo tenemos será tuyo algún día, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es preocuparte por ello.

-Pero madre, no quiero ni siquiera verlo, me parece repugnante la idea.

-En ese caso… no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, la casa es lo suficientemente grande como para no toparnos; frente a tu padre actuaremos…

-¡Está bien, lo haré!- chilló ella al borde del llanto. Su madre estaba usando chantaje barato, pero le estaba funcionando.- Cooperaré con Damien.

-Espectacular, a tu padre le agradara.

Nadeshiko agradeció en silencio el que su madre de pronto se comportará tan considerada, como si no hubiera ningún tipo de problema entre ellas, pero ella sabía claramente que su madre nunca le perdonaría lo ocurrido hace ocho años.

-Te extrañe mucho estos ocho años, hija, nos hiciste mucha falta.

Aquellas palabras sonaron tan sinceras, que Nadeshiko decidió empezar de cero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentado en la ya no tan lujosa sala comedor de la residencia de sus padres, James Sullivan meditaba todo lo que le esperaba ahora que probablemente se casaría con Nadeshiko Fuji. Sí las cosas marchaban tal y como las había planeado por largos años, en muy poco tiempo tendría a todos los Fuji comiendo de su mano.

Su padre le chasqueó los dedos en la cara y regresó al mundo real.

Los Sullivan habían tenido su época dorada hace 30 años, pero un hombre de negocios despiadado y cruel les había arrebatado todo lo que tenían, fue ahí cuando decidió vengarse. Entró a la Universidad de Cambridge, y conoció "casualmente" a la heredera principal de Syusuke Fuji.

-Dices que te quieren conocer…- su padre deleitó aquellas palabras con malicia.- es el momento adecuado para engatusar a Nadeshiko, una pobre chica sin el amor de su madre puede ser la victima perfecta.

-Eso dalo por hecho, papá.- respondió distraído.

-Recuerda no dejarte intimidar, las personas que los rodean son algo pretenciosas, debes mostrarte cortés, para que tu noviecita crea que eres la víctima.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero me parece mejor mezclarme con sus amistades para que ellos crean que soy la mejor opción.

Justo iba a decir algo, su madre irrumpió en el comedor.

-¡Hijo! Haz crecido demasiado, me alegra tanto verte.- le dio un abrazo y lo miró embelesada.

Dejó el tema de Nadeshiko para después, su madre no debía sospechar nada, de lo contrario sus planes se vendrían abajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era jueves y la hija de papi aún no daba señales de vida. ¿Qué se creía, que la esperaría todo el tiempo que ella quisiera? Tal vez si le marcaba…

¡Y un carajo! No le marcaría a esa niña infantil de pocos modales y…

Se obligó a respirar para volver a sus cabales, hace tan solo unos minutos tenía muchas ideas en mente, pero tan solo pensar en ella le dejaba la mente en blanco.

Miró el papel mantequilla y comenzó a trazar líneas sin siquiera saber que hacía. Al darse cuenta de lo escrito, arrugo el papel y lo echó a la papelera.

なでしこ

Levantó el teléfono y le bastaron unos segundos para tener una cita esa misma noche. Necesitaba salir con sus amigos, jugar billar o salir de chicas con sus amigos colegas arquitectos.

El mundo financiero lo estaba volviendo loco, era por eso que no podía concentrarse.

Su asistente tocó a la puerta y le permitió entrar.

-Tienes una cita dentro de veinte minutos con uno de los inversionistas del complejo en nevada.- le informó ella mientras se agachaba para recoger el papel mantequilla.- ¡Qué bonitos garabatos japoneses!- lo alabó.- ¿Lo has hecho tú, Damien?

-No veo a nadie más aquí.- respondió con dureza.- Lo siento- se disculpó al instante.- es solo que tanta presión de parte de todos me tiene algo loco. Pero sí, lo he hecho yo.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Rachel intrigada.

-Algo que nunca debí escribir…- musitó.

-En ese caso lo conservaré.- sonrió ella.- Algún día aprenderé japonés y…

Pero Damien ya no escuchaba nada de lo que su asistente decía. Necesitaba salir, quería liberarse de todos los fantasmas.

-¡Inspiración!- exclamó de pronto.- cancela mis citas del día.- le dijo.

-Pero faltan solo…

-Inventa algo.- le dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta.- cuento contigo, nos vemos mañana.

Y así tal cual se veía y vestía salió de las oficinas de su constructora y se tomó el día libre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Postergar trabajar con Damien solo haría las cosas más difíciles para ella, se vistió con una blusa de algodón color coral y unos jeans skinny, eligió unos tacones de vértigo del mismo color de su blusa y miró su reflejo en el espejo con aprobación.

Era lo suficientemente alta para no depender de los tacones, pero en comparación con Damien era solo una chica de estatura media mundial, eso sin tomar en cuenta su cuerpo atlético digno del legado Echizen, los impresionantes ojos caramelo podrían derretir a cualquier mujer con la mínima mirada, tal como el chocolate se fundía en su paladar.

¡Sus ojos se parecían al chocolate!

Aquél pensamiento la enojó ¿Cómo podía siquiera plantearse aquello?

Agarró su bolso y salió dispuesta a enfrentar la mayor de sus alergias de niñez: el chocolate.

Una hora más tarde, las palabras de su secretaria la hicieron enfurecer.

- -¿Ha cancelado sus citas del día, dice?

Nadeshiko disimuló su incredulidad ante el anuncio de la secretaria personal del patán.

-Así es, señorita Fuji; el Arquitecto ha tenido que salir por un asunto de extrema urgencia y...

-Muchas gracias, señorita.

Le regalo una sonrisa fingida a la secretaria y dio media vuelta para salir en busca de alguien con quién pudiera despotricar en contra de Damien Echizen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- -¿Entonces te has tomado el día libre y has venido a mi oficina a sonsacarme?

Paul, uno de sus mejores amigos, jugó con su estilógrafo entre los dedos un rato y resopló.

-No sé porque me hago del rogar, si me muero por salir de aquí; esto de las construcciones en navidad me está matando.

-Dímelo a mí, de la nada quedo a cargo de uno de los proyectos más importantes del mundo,- Damien bostezó con fingido cansancio y añadió:- y también de la hija de mi tío.

-¿De Nadeshiko?- preguntó Paul interesado.

-Sí, de esa niña rebelde y caprichosa.

-Pero bien podrías usar tus dotes de seductor y…- guardó silencio un momento y asimiló la información- Hasta donde tengo entendido Nadeshiko es una mujer _muy_ atractiva, pero tú, el seductor empedernido no está interesado en ella ¿voy bien?

-Así es- asintió Damien con pesar.

-¿Ella no está interesada en ti?

-Lo dudo, el pasado nos aplasta como pequeñas hormigas.

-Sí es aquí donde viene el sentimentalismo barato del baile de graduación, prefiero que saltemos a la siguiente parte.- sentenció Paul.

-Para ser sincero también estoy cansado de toda esa historia, tan solo quiero desaparecer el mundo un par de horas mientras me olvido de mi hermoso y poderoso apellido.- bromeó Damien.

-Venga, mejor ayúdame con estos planos, te daré un par de créditos.

-¡Ni hablar! Solo me sentaré aquí y veré como sufres con esos pilares de tan mal gusto que colocaste en el extremo derecho.

Pasaron las horas bebiendo whisky, mientras recordaban que muy pocas veces habían tenido la oportunidad de diseñar casas por dos mil dólares; desde que se había graduado las oportunidades le habían tocado a la puerta, tanto por su talento como por apellido.

En más de una ocasión de había sentido sobrevalorado, en todas las entrevistas de trabajo le daban preferencia y el encargado de RH solo se remitía a preguntar como estaba su familia. Sobresalir era algo natural para él, solo había utilizado el apellido de su padre para ponerlo de aval en el banco, era así como fundó su propia constructora: "_Quo ArtChitecs"._

Todos en el medio se preguntaban porque la elección de ese nombre, pero el veía la arquitectura como un modo de vida, una salida a lo común, la oportunidad para hacer grandes cosas y a la vez beneficiarte de ello. Amaba la arquitectura más que a todo lo que había hecho en toda su vida, gozaba con cada línea que trazaba en papel.

Recordó con una sonrisa, la primera vez que un profesor lo había felicitado por tener la mejor maqueta de la clase, se sintió tan poderoso que comenzó a amar su profesión.

-¿Otra vez pensando en cuanto amas tu trabajo? – lo interrumpió Paul.- A veces creo que sigues atrapado en la época universitaria.

-Creo que como arquitecto podemos dar más oportunidades a becarios, ya sabes, abrirles puertas que a nosotros nunca se nos cerraron.

-Siempre te interesó hacer labor social, ¿has pensando en abrir un programa seminario con la universidad? Quizá podamos darles trabajo por ese medio.

-Suena interesante, tendremos que tener otra conversación como esta para afinar detalles.- alzó su copa y brindó en pro de los pilares grecos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadeshiko eligió un traje a juego color menta y zapatillas a juego para ir a _trabajar_ en un proyecto que se supone ella debería dirigir, mientras peinada su cabello en una coleta alta practicó su falsa sonrisa para su patán favorito. Se maquilló naturalmente y bajó a desayunar con sus padres.

Mientras más lo pensaba, menos segura estaba de la visita de James la semana siguiente. En la universidad James era envidiado por su descapotable rojo y su rostro de modelo Armani, eso bastaba para cualquier mujer, pero no para ella.

La personalidad de James era lo que Nadeshiko admirada y apreciaba, la humildad era su fuerte y al mismo tiempo la manera ingenua de vivir la vida, adoraba el rostro de fingida sorpresa que ponía al ver los precios de sus prendas de diseñador.

Sí James no hubiera querido ser financiero, hubiera sido un diseñador reconocido y renombrado.

Condujo a las oficinas de Damien y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie el recepción, subió al despacho principal y escuchó voces discutiendo. Abrió la puerta sin preguntar y se encontró con una escena bastante divertida para cualquier, pero para ella incomoda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Damien amaba a las mujeres hermosas en general, pero aquella lo estaba sacando de quicio. Crystal era una mujer de cuerpo despampanante, apasionada, culta y refinada, pero todo esto tenía un enorme defecto: inmadurez.

Al parecer su conquista en turno no entendía que su relación no trascendería que lo que ya se había dado.

-Creí haberte dicho muchas veces que no me buscaras en mi oficina.- sentenció Damien sin dejar de ultimar detalles sobre una maqueta.

-También me dijiste que no podía salir con otros hombres, pero tú si puedes trabajar con una chiquilla malcriada, que por cierto es muy guapa.- dijo Crystal en tono burlón.- ¿o solo debo esperar sentada para ver cómo te enamoras de ella y me dejes?

No es necesario que esperes sentada.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, posó la mano detrás de su nuca y la atrajo hacía él. La besó lentamente y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle su feminidad por encima de los jeans vaqueros que traía llevaba puestos.

-Esto se terminó.- la alejó con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta.- Ya conoces la -salida.

Es por esa chiquilla ¿verdad?- inquirió ella mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Hace unos segundos, lo que hagas, piensas y todas esas pamplinas han dejado de importarme.

Le abrió la puerta para darle a entender que se fuera y se encontró con un par de ojos azules tan profundos como el océano.

-No es lo que parece…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su no es lo que parece era en realidad lo que parecía. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

Damien la había tomado de la mano y la sentó en uno de los sillones de piel. La "mujer" se fue hecha una furia, y ella solo tuvo que mirar la escena fingiendo que no le afectaba.

-Antes de que comiences a decir nada, quiero informarte que no necesito ni quiero las explicaciones, solo estoy aquí por trabajo y solo eso.- sentenció Nadeshiko.

-Tampoco es que quisiera dártelas- mintió él.

Enfadada por su atrevimiento, sacó algunos papeles de su caro maletín de diseñador y comenzó a leerlos o al menos a fingir hacerlo.

-He visto que hay muchos problemas con el complejo de Las Vegas, y no hay fecha para resolverlo, eso nos está costando mucho dinero.- dijo mordaz.- ¿Sabes cuándo lo resolverás? Así podré tener cuanto antes los cálculos de…

-Dame unos segundos.- la interrumpió- Es casi como sí me estuvieras ordenando ir a Nevada y ya he enviado a alguien a resolver el asunto.

-¿Tienes noticias de ello? – Nadeshiko arqueó las cejas en señal de incredulidad.

-Claro, las operaciones se reanudaron ayer.

-En ese caso comencemos.- tomó uno de los informes y se lo tendió.- si todo marcha según lo pronosticado, tendremos ganancias mínimas de 78 millones de dólares en los primeros tres años, tomando en cuenta…

Terminaron de afinar detalles y Damien le mostró unos planos a mano que estaba realizando.

-Pensaba que los arquitectos ya habían dejado el papel atrás.

-Me gusta trazar las líneas para poder contemplar la obra completa, cuando creo que está todo bien lo paso a computadora y al pasarlo voy afinando detalles.

-¿Y cobras por esto?- preguntó burlona.

-Hasta el último céntimo.

Se pasaron la tarde hablando de asuntos del proyecto y Damien la persuadió de ir a cenar juntos.

-¿Nos vamos en tu coche o en el mío? – Preguntó él.

-Dime en donde es y nos vemos ahí.

Llegaron al restaurante y el jefe de meseros los instalo nada más ver a Damien. El lugar era muy clásico para su gusto, podría casi decir que tenía toques italianos por los manteles verdes y blancos y la forma en la que estaban dispuestas las mesas.

Examinó detalladamente las copas y logró entrever varios rayones, al parecer aquél lugar no era tan exclusivo para un Echizen.

-No es el más elegante de la ciudad pero la comida aquí es deliciosa.- le dijo Damien al ver que ella examinaba los detalles.

-Casi podría decir que es muy… tradicional.

-¿Cómo una fonda o comedor familiar?.

Si tuviera 18 años, podría pensar que era una conexión romántica como las de las telenovelas, pero aquello sonaba ridículo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que paso con las construcciones en Nevada?- preguntó con fingido interés.

-Espero no hayas pensado que te invite a cenar para hablar de trabajo- Damien soltó una seductora carcajada y la miró burlón.- Vamos Nadeshiko, quiero saber que has hecho todos estos años lejos de mí…

Damien acercó sorpresivamente su rostro al de ella y le murmuró en la oreja.

-Y de toda tu familia, por supuesto.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y la temperatura de su rostro comenzó a subir.

-Estudiar.- respondió cortante.

-¡Estudiar! – repitió Damien mientras se reincorporaba.

¡Estaba jugando con ella! Le seguiría el juego y no se dejaría intimidar.

-¿Y tú, Damien? ¿Te has dedicado de lleno a la construcción como era tu sueño?

-Desde luego, no hay nada mejor que hacer lo que amas y ganar dinero por ello.- Damien observó la carta y le hizo una recomendación del menú.- Podrías pedir cualquier otra cosa que te agrade, pero eso es lo más rico del menú.

Ordenaron la cena y comieron en silencio tratando temas de poco interés como la matricula de universidades.

-Sí mal no recuerdo, Nadeshiko, tenías tu lugar asegurado en Harvard ¿alguna razón en especial para renunciar a ello?

_Touché._ Damien había tocado su fibra sensible.

-Ninguna en especial.

-Fuiste el puntaje más alto de nuevo ingreso, te ofrecieron privilegios y renunciaste solo porqué sí…- repitió él más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Solo elegí otro plan de estudios, en Europa las oportunidades siempre te triplican.

-Supongo que preguntar más sería desviarnos del tema.- sonrió con coquetería y suspiró.- Para serte sincero yo me la he pasado fenomenal entre los proyectos de finanzas y arquitectura, es como el balance en mi vida, me da tiempo para hacer mis cosas.

-Esas cosas son como la chica que me acusó de ser tu nueva conquista.- se rió ella.- ¿cierto?

-No lo negaré.- rió Damien- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes tiempo para tus cosas?

-Siempre.- respondió cortante.- Aunque esas cosas se remiten a un solo nombre: James.

-Así que se llama James.

El tono de Damien fue burlón, como si lo supiera todo sobre James.

-¿Y a que se dedica James?- preguntó Damien antes de dar otro sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Es agente bursátil, y uno de los mejores.

-Tu trabajo en Alemania fue un _boom_ en los medios, mi tío siempre alardeaba de ello, - dio un sorbo a su copa y sonrió de lado.- El tio Tezuka me sigue reclamando por mi rechazo laboral, ¿James y tú trabajaron juntos?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Damien no se atrevería a subestimar a Nadeshiko, estaba al tanto de su capacidad y nunca se atrevería a negarla o ignorarla, pero necesitaba más información acerca del tal _James._ No eran celos, para nada, solo quería saber más de la misión que su tío le había encomendado.

-James y yo preferimos trabajar por separado. – sonrió ella.- es como un tipo de espacio.

-¿Ya conoces a sus padres, a los señores…? Disculpa, olvide su apellido, soy algo desidioso para estas cosas.

-Sullivan; y sí, los conozco, dos personas encantadoras.

-Creo que he escuchado de ellos, hace dos años realicé un proyecto para los Sullivan en California.- mintió, pero estaba casi seguro que así le sacaría toda la información a Nadeshiko.

-Oh no, para nada, la familia de James es de Nueva York.

-Entonces hablamos de Sullivan diferentes.

Mientras cenaban conversaron de temas banales como el clima en diferentes ciudades y sus últimos logros laborales. A Damien la sorprendió ver que en realidad ella no era tan infantil como parecía a simple vista; Nadesiko había hecho mucho en Alemania y en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a la investigación de mercados.

-En el caso del conflicto en las Vegas, ¿se puede decir que todo esta bajo control? – preguntó ella sin miramientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Nadeshiko llegó a casa ya pasada la media noche, pero no estaba cansada, sino llena de energía. La cena con Damien no le había dado tiempo de querer dormir o estresarse, al contrario, quería mantenerse en constante movimiento.

Se colocó el pijama y mientras se desmaquillaba frente al espejo rememoró toda la conversación una y otra vez. Su voz era suave y segura, justo como hace 8 años. Su mandíbula cuadrada y ojos profundos nunca la habían abandonado en el pasado.

Tenía que reconocer que se había mantenido al tanto de él por medio de periódicos y revistas de farándula; igual que una colegiala con su ídolo pop favorito. No iba a negar que había huido de Seattle por miedo a ser lastimada, pero un hombre debía mantener sus promesas así su propia madre estuviera agonizando en el hospital.

Sí. Era egoísta, quizá un poco ególatra; pero así eran los Fuji y no pensaba cambiar. Terminó su tratamiento fácil y se metió a la cama, lamentablemente sin poder conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se arregló para ir a la oficina, al bajar al comedor se encontró con el objeto de su insomnio.

Tomo asiento y saludó a todos con cortesía.

-Nadeshiko- la saludó Damien.- le estaba comentando a tus padres que he recibido una llamada de las Vegas, al parecer uno de los obreros ha calculado mal el contrapeso en la grúa de elevación y bueno, el resto es historia.

-¿Pero está estable o…?

-Afortunadamente solo tiene fracturas multiples, nada de lo que no se pueda recuperar, pero necesito la autorización de tu padre para hacer los arreglos pertinentes.

-Tengo menos de un mes aquí y por lo que veo la construcción de las Vegas tiene muchos problemas- dijo ella mientras arqueaba las cejas.

Se debe a las nuevas legislaciones de construcción, los permisos se han vuelto complejos y los obreros tienen que trabajar bajo condiciones extremas debido a las mismas.- le explicó su padre.

-Antes de explicar màs allá los detalles.- irrumpió su madre, Keiko.- necesito saber si esto de alguna manera influye en mis pozos petroleros.

-Lo dudo mucho, tía.- la calmó Damien.- Todos los papeles salieron a nombre del complejo Benning bajo dirección del Grupo Fuji, y posteriormente a mi cargo. Pero sí es necesario que mi tío firme estos papeles para que tenga total libertad sobre las decisiones en la obra, no quiero que esto llegue a los medios.

Nadeshiko vió a sus padre firmar unos documentos en el comedor por primera en su vida, y no era necesario que le explicaran que la situación era urgente y critica.

-Le diré a mi piloto que se prepare cuánto antes.- Syusuke miró de reojo a unos de los empleados y este le entregó el teléfono ya marcando.- Necesito que programes un vuelo lo antes posible… en media hora estará Damien en la pista.

-Iré con él.- soltó Nadeshiko de repente, y se arrepintió en el mismo instante.

-Ese era el plan inicial.- sentenció Keiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bastante molesto por tener que cargar con Nadeshiko en una encomienda tan importante, Damien le sonrió con cortesía mientras se sentaba frente a ella. La azafata les indicó que se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad para el despegue.

-No te vez muy contento de mi compañía

El hecho de que fuera ella quién pronunciara esas palabras lo ponía en evidencia, tenía que controlar sus facciones. El avance del complejo en las vegas lo estaba volviendo loco y pensar que tendría que explicarle a Nadeshiko paso a paso la arquitectura lo ponía eufórico.

-Para nada, solo hay muchas cosas en que pensar.

-Podría ayudarte a pensar si me explicarás un poco más de la obra, hay muchas cosas que no comprendo, se supone que este tipo de problemas no deberían darse a nuestro nivel.

Damien arqueó las cejas en señal de cinismo fingido. La niña de papi venía después de 8 años a meterse en los negocios y quería explicaciones; una cosa era jugar el papel de primito enamorado y otra que se metiera en su trabajo, o peor aún, que lo criticara.

-A nuestro nivel, Nadeshiko, tenemos que trabajar con la inversión inicial hasta estar en obra gris finalizada, y apenas vamos en obra gris inicial, nos hemos gastado en permisos y daños colaterales el treinta por ciento del restante inicial.

-Eso no deja con un setenta por ciento restantes que podríamos ocupar en contratar personal capacitado.

Iba a contar hasta diez y respiraría, pero si su querido amor de infancia insistía en seguir hablando del tema sin saber nada de construcciones, la cosa se iba a poner fea.

_Uno, dos, tres_

-… debemos proyectarnos a un maestro de obra certificado por la naciones europeas, tengo entendido que en Europa el nivel de construcción es..

_Cuatro, cinco, seis_

-Si tomamos en cuenta el costo porcentual de eso, podremos terminar incluso antes de la fecha estimada.

_Ocho, nueve_

Pero claro, aquí tu eres el genio de la construcción

_Diez. Fin de la conversación._

-Vamos aclarando punto por punto, princesa.- los ojos helados de él se situaron sobre los de ella indicando que solo diría eso una vez.- Sí acepté que vinieras es porque nos guste o no, estamos juntos en esto; tomaré en cuenta tus opiniones, pero debes saber que la arquitectura es variable, y no lo digo yo, lo dicen todos mis premios y reconocimientos.

Nadeshiko abrió la boca en una perfecta O, más por ofensa que por sorpresa. La había llamado princesa; y no solo eso, la tachó de ignorante. Se suponía que en la cena de ayer habían hecho una tregua no tacita, y la actitud de él… bueno, dejaba mucho que desear.

-… puedo ser muy tolerante y aceptar tus sugerencias, pero esto es el mundo real, donde los números cambian y pocas veces importan. Tenemos un trabajador herido y tú piensas en tu presupuesto, debes aprender que el dinero no te da prestigio.

Dicho eso, ambos permanecieron en silencio durante el vuelo, al parecer la ciudad del pecado había convertido a Damien en el monstruoso arquitecto que las revistas de farándula decían que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto aterrizaron un equipo de asistentes se pegaron a ellos como lapa, Nadeshiko observó como uno de ellos le entregaba las llaves de un auto a Damien y dado que no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto le pidió a uno de ellos una habitación de hotel y coche con chofer.

-No será necesario – interrumpió Damien con voz de acero.- yo te llevaré al hotel y luego a la obra para que puedes _analizarla_.

Lo miró con desdén mientras lo seguía al auto. Por lo que pudo escuchar, estaba a punto de desatarse una huelga laboral en la construcción, la cuál sería apoyada por varios sindicatos de trabajadores.

No se necesitaba ser experta para saber que si no se resolvía en las próxima 48 horas las cosas se iban a poner muy feas. Mientras se dirigían al hotel, observó la ciudad y le preguntó porque en lugar de la casa vacacional de la familia tenía que quedarse en un hotel.

-Es porque hemos hecho remodelaciones el año pasado y aún faltan detalles, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todos los hoteles de la cadena tienen una suite en el último piso.

Digna de una princesa como yo, ¿cierto?

Era un alivio que los asistentes tomaran otro auto, porque se iba a desatar una batalla verbal, y no pensaba perder.

-No me voy a disculpar por mis palabras, no está en mi el _arrepentimiento_.- dijo él poniendo en evidencia que buscaba pelea.

-Es obvio que no, lo sé desde hace muchos años.- le sonrió con fingida dulzura y continúo- Y no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que me crees aburrida.

-Para nada, mi querida princesa; eres lo más divertido que pudo pasarme a mis 20 años.

Nadeshiko se sonrojó ante el recuerdo referido y ladeó la cabeza tratando de esconder el rostro.

-No hace falta que te escondas, recuerda que conozco cada rincón de tu principesco cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del capitulo 2:**

**Me había prometido seguir la historia, no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado exactamente u.u las pocas o muchas personas que sigan leyendo se los agradezco. Cabe mencionar que solo publico en fanfiction por completo.**

**Trataré de darle vuelta a todos mis problemas y terminar la historia. 3 **


End file.
